Knight Honor
by draupadi
Summary: "To let go is not to deny but to eccept. To let go is to fear less and love more." This is a story, about Cousland knight that tryes to protect her Lady from her 'darkness'. My first attemp at Dragon age.


The mountains along the horizon offered a proud impression in their majesty. The air had slightly chilled; a fresh breeze whispered though the leaves of the treetops behind her. Her grey eyes looked upon the palace of Highever. Her features soften as she stared at the shining wall of the palace. It been a few days since she left and she had missed her lady more than ever.

Now that the king asked all the nobles around for troop, since the rumors of Blight started. The knight was lost in her though. She did not move, until her horse fidgety stamped her foot.

"Hoh, boy, I know, I missed home too." She patted its neck absently. Slightly shifting her weight, she galloped forward to the castle gate. Her black hair flowing; in the wind, as she galloped though the gate of castle. Her eyes scanned around the main gate yard as troops were preparing for war. Her White steel armor shined as she slowed her horse to walk, she saw Arl Rendon How men standing close to the main gate. Her grey eyes narrowed as she looked them over. She didn't like the way they were acting. Her gaze shifted to the man standing close to the stables where she led her horse. His red hair shone in the sun, his red chainmail armor clicked as her waved his arm and a smile gazed his lips as he saw the raider.

"Fiona! Welcome back!" He shyly smiled to the woman mounting off her horse. She took the rains and gives it to the stable boy to take care of her horse.

"Gilmore, good to see you my friend." Fiona eyes soften as she looked at him; she smiled sweetly as shook his hand.

"It's is. How was Redcliff?" He looked her up and down taking all her beauty. She was beautiful, her grey eyes looked piercing as if she was looking in your soul, and could see every secret you hide. Her slightly Antivan accent could swoop any men alive. In her White Steel armor she looked dangerous, many men though they could always show her place, but she always proved them wrong. He could not help, but admire her courage and skill with a long sword. She was one of Lady Cousland royal guard. Even Teyrn respect her.

"It went well, how have you been?" She looked around the yard as if trying to see something only she wants to see.

"Good. I'm just going to look for Ladyship when I heard that you were coming." He said as he walked up close Fiona and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad that you're back. The Ladyship has missed you." He locked eyes with her grey ones as they soften when he talked about her Ladyship.

"Well then, I won't keep you waiting. I still need to give report to Teyrn. Shall we meet at the tavern today?" She asked him, as he nodded his head and smirked at her.

"And here I though you wanted to spend all your time with Ladyship." He laughed as he squeezed her shoulder gently. Fiona rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shoulder.

"Scram." Fiona pushed him away from her, and walked ahead to the main doors. Gilmore laugher still echoes behind her back. He was such a sweet guy; she just loved messing around with him.

Fiona slowly walked down the hallway; the people looked at her and acknowledged her with a nod of the head, or by greeting. Her head held high, the clipping of her steel boots sending echoes around the hallway. She looked up ahead of her at the big doors of the throne room. The guards besides them stood straight as they saw her. She opened the doors and stepped inside. She saw Teyrn standing by the fire.

Fiona knelled in front of him and bowed her head.

"My lord. I have come back with the news. The Teyrn Eamon still preparing for the battle, he sends a message to the king." Her strong voice send echoes though the room. The men looked at her and smiled. His eyes shone brightly as he looked at her.

"Welcome back lad. Thank you for all the hard work. Go get some rest. You deserve it." His voice held a strong will and the softness of an old man. Knight before him slowly stood up, and looked at him. Her grey eyes held respect in them that most would find suspicious of Antivan. She nodded her head and walked away.

Fiona walked out of the main hallway, the guard that stood by the door looked up at her and opened the big doors. She walked out on the sunlight. She walked down the path to the gate when she saw a woman in light armor, running up to her. Her blond hair bond in a ponytail, trailed behind her as she run. She waved her arm at her and screamed her name.

"Fiona!" Fiona grey eyes shone as she saw her ladyship running towards her, she opened her arms as she jumped in them, Her Ladyship arms went around her neck, her face into her shoulder, as she squeezed her tightly yet gently.

"My lady…" Fiona closed her eyes as she hugged her tightly to her. She missed her so much, every night she had dreamed of her ladyship, of the fun they had, of the sparing they did under the moon, of the walks around the castle. She always thanked the Maker for leading her to her ladyship, if not her ladyship, who know what would happen to her. She would have died from her wounds.

"Fiona, it's so good to have you back. I missed you." Again she hugged her, Fiona smiled at her Elisa was one of a woman; she has her wits about her.

"I missed you too, my lady. I tried to come back as fast as I could." Fiona said softly as they broke the hug.

"I know." Elisa said softly as she locked her blue eyes with Fiona's. Fiona was her best friend, her rock that will never leave, never abound her. She loved Fiona, the days spend with her were her brightness, they will always spar when she could get away from her mother and her suitors. She was more interested in fighting then politics and marriage. If only she could have her freedom, she would have gone on adventure with Fiona. She knows how hard it is for her dear friend. She knows that Fiona has nightmares, every night that they ley together, she would always hear her crying, and calling…always calling. Yet every time she would smile facing a new day and a new challenge. She could not forget the day she had found her, as if Maker himself sends her upon my feet.

She knows that Fiona stills weald her scars. Yet she never talks about them, and she never asked her about them. She afraid to do so. And now that the war coming, she's afraid that Fiona will leave and never come back.

"My lady…I saw Gilmore looking for you, he didn't said why." Fiona looked at her, her gaze soft and loving.

"Oh, my father asked for me, so maybe after that I will go see what he wants?" Elisa smiled softly at Fiona, as she saw Fiona looking deep in though.

"I already saw his Lordship; I was planning on visiting the kennels for my Mabari. How about you go to your father, and see what he wants, while I take care of kennels, and then we shall meet up in your room?" Fiona placed her hand on Elisa cheek, as she looked lovingly at her. Elisa leaned into her touch.

"Alright. Let's do that. I shall see you soon. My Knight." Elisa leaned close and kissed her on the cheek. Fiona closed her eyes as she smelled her ladyship scent. She stood there watching her ladyship, her eyes soft and loving staring at her back, as she walked away. She smiled softly, turning back to the part leading to the kennels.

She walked past Howe guards and her eyes narrowed as she hears them saying something about delayed troops. She frowned in though. _His men delayed? Why? What could have delayed them? _ Her features become cold, her eyes turned cold and hard as ice. She had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong. Yet she didn't know what…She had no choice but to wait and see. She hated surprises.


End file.
